Michael Biehn
| image = | birth name = Michael Connell Biehn | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Film | roles = | date of birth = July 31st, 1956 | place of birth = Anniston, Alabama | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Aliens Terminator | first = Logan's Run: Pilot }} Michael Biehn is an American film actor born in Anniston, Alabama on July 31st, 1956. Having appeared in more than eighty films as well as a few television programs, Biehn is best known for his work in two James Cameron-helmed film franchises. Biehn became a household name to sci-fi fans in 1984 when he played the role of leading man Kyle Reese in James Cameron's The Terminator. Biehn's character was a time traveler from some thirty years in the future who comes back in time to the present to save the life of Sarah Connor, who is destined to one day give birth to John Connor - a man who will lead the human resistance against the evil cyborg Terminators. In 1986, Cameron cast Biehn in another miliary sci-fi role, that of Corporal Dwayne Hicks, a member of the 2nd Battalion 8th Regiment of the United States Colonial Marine Corps in the blockbuster film Aliens. Biehn's contributions to the sci-fi genre actually begin much earlier than either Terminator or Aliens. In 1977 he played the role of a law enforcement agent known as a Sandman in the dystopic future world of Logan's Run, which was a remake of the 1976 feature film of the same name. He appeared in the pilot episode of the series. In 1978, Biehn appeared in the Jerry Jameson film A Fire in the Sky, which explored the ramifications of the threat of a meteor crashing into the city of Phoenix, Arizona (the movie bears no relation to the 1993 film Fire in the Sky, which dealt with the subject of alien abduction). In 1989, Michael Biehn returned to work for James Cameron. He played Lieutenant Hiram Coffey in The Abyss. This would not only be the third time he appeared in a Cameron film, but would also be the third time that he played a soldier in a Cameron vehicle. Body of work Film Television Notes & Trivia * Michael Biehn reprised the role of Kyle Reese for a brief appearance in Terminator 2: Judgment Day, but his scenes were cut from the theatrical release of the movie and can only be found on the Special Edition DVD and Blu-ray. In the scene, Reese appears as part of Sarah Connor's dream. * Michael Biehn's character, Dwayne Hicks from Aliens, makes a brief appearance in the beginning of the 1992 sequel Alien³, where it is revealed that his character died, along with Carrie Henn's Newt, between the two films. * In every James Cameron movie Michael Biehn has appeared in, his character is bitten on the hand by another character. This does not include Terminator 2: Judgment Day (however, Biehn is only in one scene in this film, and the scene is not part of the theatrical version; it is only available in the extended edition of the film). Also, Michael Biehn has died or been seriously injured in every James Cameron film he's appeared in, as well as most of his other roles. External Links * * at Wikipedia * at Xenopedia * * at the Terminator Wiki References